<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Suit by FallenFurther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671130">Birthday Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther'>FallenFurther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FabFiveFebruary2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught in the Act, Cheeky, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Embarrassment, F/M, Getting Ready, Idiots in Love, Nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @gumnut's FabFiveFeb challenge. Not quite the whump I was hoping to write however my naughty mind had fun.  She had to include the prompt ‘no clothes’. This cheeky thing is what you get!</p><p>Penelope and Gordon are getting ready for a small gathering in very different ways. </p><p>Prompts: Iridescent, no clothes and speakers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FabFiveFebruary2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Penelope picked up the baroque pearl necklace Gordon had given her for her birthday. She held the twisted teardrop shaped pearl between her fingers. It was smooth despite its unusual unique shape. The iridescent surface gleamed. Gordon had found it on one of his diving excursions and kept it safe for her. He had the necklace designed specially by one of the best jewellers in London. It was a beautiful blend of style and sea, and a reminder of him she could wear close to her heart. </p><p>Penelope undid the clasp and slipped it behind her neck, doing it up expertly. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was on point, her designer clothes crease free and her makeup enhanced all her best features. Guests would start arriving to the dinner party in just over half an hour and she had to be ready. She smiled to herself. This was the first time Gordon would be at one as her official boyfriend. It was just a small intimate gathering, but it would ripple through her social crowds. She already knew the rumours were going around. Penelope thought back to the first time she kissed him, and her heart fluttered. It was the first of many, but she still got butterflies. That man could make her swoon one minute then laugh uncontrollably the next, in the most unladylike way! </p><p>Sherbet jumped off the bed and pottered over to her. Penelope affectionately looked down at her little dog. </p><p>"I quite agree, Sherbet. Let us go downstairs and finish the final preparations."</p><p>Lady Penelope stood and headed out of her room. She followed Sherbet, until the pug stopped at the room Gordon was staying in and sat down. Sherbet looked up at her.  </p><p>"Shall we check on Gordon then?"</p><p>Penelope walked up to door and gave it a sharp knock and listened out for a reply. After a while, and no response, she knocked again. After no reply, she gave Sherbet a puzzled look and knocked harder. Still no response. Penelope slipped her compact from her clutch and dialled Gordon. She let in ring, but it never connected. </p><p>"How curious." Penelope stated. Sherbet was now standing and pawed at the door. </p><p>"I think you're right, Sherbet. No harm in a quick check."</p><p>Penelope opened the door and stepped inside. Gordon's suit was still laid out on the bed, though before she could register the music, the on-suite door opened. The volume of the pop song increased, blaring from the hidden speakers in the bathroom. Gordon strutted out, completely unaware he had company. He was towel drying his hair, butt naked, and dancing and shaking in time with the rhythm. A light blush came to Penelope's cheeks at the sight of the naked man. The proper thing to do was to leave discretely, though there was part of her that wanted to stay and admire Gordon's athletic body. She turned around to sneak away when Sherbet barked. Her head shot to look at the dog. </p><p>"Sherbet?!" Gordon's eyes landed on Penelope and their gaze met. "Penelope!?"</p><p>Penelope felt her cheeks flush bright red; she’d been caught. Not very befitting for a Lady! She stood tall, clasping her hands before her and tried to regain some poise. This was difficult as Gordon had frozen in shock, towel in hand and covering nothing. Penelope fought to keep her eyes from wandering down. </p><p>"Gordon! I just wanted to check you were ready. Guests arrive in thirty minutes!" </p><p>Gordon's shocked face slipped into a cheeky grin. She could feel his eyes on her face. She saw the mischievous look in his eyes, and she could feel her heart rate increase. The look he gave her told her he knew the effect he was having on her, and that he wasn't going to apologise. He dropped the towel and continued to dance.</p><p>"One's birthday suit h’is not considered h'appropriate dress, in the company of a lady, Mr Tracy." </p><p>Parker smirked from the doorway. He had a clear view of the young man over Lady Penelope's shoulder. Gordon quickly grabbed the discarded towel and covered himself. Parker enjoyed the reaction he got, and it appeared Gordon still have a lot to learn about being a gentleman. Gordon glared at Parker, trying to hide his embarrassment as Sherbet wandered over to him. Penelope struggled to hold back a chuckle. After a minute she managed to swallow it, and left Sherbet to make sure Gordon got dressed. She headed downstairs, with Parker on her heals, and she hoped she had enough time to calm down and be rid of her blush before people started to arrive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>